


First Time Five Nights at Freddy's

by GrandmaBean



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, M/M, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of 5 Seconds Of Summer arrive at their hotel utterly shitfaced with exhaustion after an all day show. Bored, oh so very bored, Michael suggests a game of Five Nights At Freddy's to his room mate Luke. At first the singer balks, but accepts the offer because no one wants to be called out for being a wuss right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Five Nights at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... All I write is 5sos stuff... I'll write about other fandoms I promise! Regardless, please let me know if you enjoyed in the comments and kudos if you liked. Thank you!

Michael collapsed on the bed with a dull thump, sighing at the blissful encasement of the cool, fresh, hotel, duvet, determinedly examining the ceiling with everything he had, bored out of his mind. He twisted his head to the right, and Luke sat on his bed, headphones in, fascinated by something contained in the screen of his phone as their bags lay neglected and unopened on the floor, as the two were much too lazy to change out of their sweaty clothes. Groaning, the scarlet-haired boy mustered the will to stand, the screams of fans still ringing in his ears and rattling his brain as he picked up the hotel room telephone and dialed up room service.  
"Luke," Michael poked the blonde, quiffed, boy, "you want something?" the singer glanced up blankly.  
"Yeah, whatever you want is fine." he returned his gaze to his phone and re-adjusted his headphones as Michael discussed his order and requested a monstrosity of food assortments. As Luke paused whatever he was involved in and went to the loo, the doorbell "ding-donged", and Michael leaped to his feet and practically skipped to let the person who'd brought their food in. He thanked the woman graciously, making her giggle quite a bit, and tucked in as she shut the door after her departure and Luke exited the bathroom, pulling a hand through his hair and zipping his fly.  
"You done with your fap?" Michael smirked as he took an immense bite into a piece of pizza, nearly spitting it all over his room mate's face as he punched him in the arm, laughing.  
"Idiot... Gimme some of that before it vanishes, you hog!" Luke grabbed some of the grub before it all disappeared in the red-heads stomach, gone forever and never to be eaten. He ate as quickly as he could, all the while waging a full-on war with Michael as they finished, battling over the last french-fry, yelling and laughing and slapping each other all the way. Ending as the victor, Luke dropped on to Michael's bed, panting, as Michael continued to laugh and laugh and laugh as he tidied the plates and moved them where they wouldn't harmed.  
"What do you want to do now?" Michael asked as he flipped through channels on the telly, eventually shutting it off as there was absolutely nothing even remotely interesting to watch.  
"Dunno, mate, what do you want to do? Should we get Cal and Ash?" then an idea sparked in the rhythm guitarist's head.  
"What about a game of Five Nights at Freddy's?" Michael grinned excitedly as the lead of the band balked. Luke knew what it was, though having never played it before, his curiosity was a bit piqued, despite knowing it would scare the living daylights out of him.  
"Uh... Isn't it a single player? What if we do something else?" Luke glanced away and could feel Michael's eyes on him, immediately regretting what he'd just said.  
"Scared?" Michael smiled a shit-eating grin, bigger than that of the Cheshire Cat.  
"No... Let's do it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes! Don't make me change my mind...!" Michael happily pranced over to his bag and fetched his laptop and charger, really, very, glad that he'd already downloaded it before they'd left home, impatient to see Luke scream like a girl and piss himself.  
"You wanna control?" Michael asked.  
"No, I'll probably get us killed..."  
"Fair enough. Let's do this!" the static noise was much too loud as the game began, in what appeared to be the creepiest office ever, containing a fan, drink, some posters, childrens' drawings, always a lovely addition, and two doors and lights, which apparently could only be used if absolutely necessary, according the twat who left a welcome message for them. Who on earth in their right mind would apply for a job here, much less a night-shift, at this creepy-ass pizzeria?! Especially when the animatronic characters "wandered" at night, waiting to come and stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit until you suffocated and died...  
It was twelve a.m. and they scanned the cameras, checking room to room, making sure the characters hadn't moved at all, double checking the ones closest to them.  
"Can we turn it down a wee bit?" Luke whispered.  
"No. Can't handle it?" Michael pulled a cheeky smirk and patted his cheek, "It'll be alright honey, I promise." Luke slapped his hand away and proceeded to curl into a ball and make sure none of his body parts hung off the edge of the bed, as he hid his face in his hands.  
"Wait... Where's the bunny?" Luke whimpered.  
"I don't know... Oh shit, oh wait he's over there, bit far away, don't have to worry yet..." they continued to scan their surroundings with the shittiest cameras ever equipped for security purposes, the power life getting shorter and dismally shorter. It was only three a.m. now, suspicious sounds coming from the hallway made Luke cringe and grab a pillow, burying his face against it in case he had the sudden urge to scream, hoping he wouldn't shit his pants. Moving from camera to camera, Freddy stayed still and in his place like a good ol' chap as Chika and Bonnie moved from area to area, the stupid chicken in the dining table, the rabbit in the hallway, leering at them, waiting to come and end their lives. One of the cameras closest to the office blacked out and was disabled, only able to play audio as the impending doom approached nearer and nearer, four a.m., and the battery at twenty percent as Michael kept wasting it by using the lights.  
"Michael... You should check the cameras again..." Michael went to where the bunny and bird had previously been, finding nothing, and adding to Luke's discomfort they'd moved closer to them, yellow one in front of one of the cameras, the purple one in the storage closet. Why, Luke cursed himself, why? He should have never dim-wittedly taken up the suggestion in the first place when he could have been in bed with Tumblr, perfectly safe and happy, even though his pride would be destroyed.  
"Michael, what's that sound?" Luke hissed, as the hallways remained seemingly unoccupied, mentally preparing himself for a jump scare as Michael said nothing.  
"AAAAAH! FUCK! THE BUNNY, THE BUNNY!" Luke screamed as Bonnie jumped out at them with a shrill and vaguely human shriek, head bobbing around as the screen cut to static and returned to the main menu, Luke gripping Michael's arm in a death-grip, shivering.  
"I can see you don't want me to click continue... Luke... I can't really feel my arm anymore..." the blond blushed furiously and dropped his friend's arm, refusing to look at him as he buried his face in the pillow he'd previously screamed in, feeling the stare directed at his back.  
"Luke... Are you okay? Luke?" Michael's warm breath raised the hairs on his neck and he turned to meet the other's gaze, the red in his face immediately turning a white of pure shock, terror, and excitement, as lips were crushed desperately against his. Growling, the red-head lifted Luke into his lap, running his hands up his sides, pulling goosebumps from the pale, milky, skin, as removed the blonde's shirt and threw it God knows where. Luke moaned pitifully as teeth and tongue viciously ate at his neck, Michael's erection pushing against his in a hungry manner, the friction sweet and addictive.  
"Mikey..."  
"I'm sorry, Luke, are you okay...? Michael pulled away and caressed Luke's cheek, staring into his blue eyes, dilated with dark and lust, as he stared back, breathing hard.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine... If you're okay, I'm okay..." Luke smiled weakly, and Michael pressed a gentle peck to his mouth, sighing quietly, smirking as the singer went to remove his shirt, running curious hands over his chest and abdomen, softly, oh so softly. Gasping and pulling away as Michael's hands undid his fly then moved to his lower back, slipping beneath the jeans and undies, cupping his bum and gently squeezing. Sliding his jeans down his legs, Luke stood up on his knees, kicking them off as Michael followed in his steps, grinning as Luke shyly eyed his stiff. They readjusted and he shut his eyes tightly as Michael spat on his fingers and circled his hole, gently pushing inside as Luke whimpered, trying to ignore the burn. He stiffening as Michael pushed on a spot in there somewhere, putting stars behind his eyes, making him moan, mouth open in a small "oh" of pleasure. Gradually another finger was introduced, then another, until Luke was grinding down on them, whining wantonly, face pressed into the crook of Michael's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck. Michael suddenly stilled his hip movements as something blunt and much larger than some fingers pressed against him, twitching, itching to plunge itself into the tingly warmth, waiting for the singer to adjust so he could move. Luke started to bounce up and down in his lap, back arched as Michael hit that spot over and over again, the only sound in the room the slap of skin on skin and the grunts, groans, and moans of bliss.  
"Michael! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, fuck...!" Luke's come painted his and Michael's abs and chest in thick, ropes, of white splatters, dripping down until the blonde stared directly into the red-head's eyes, wiping the jizz down his body, biting his lip. The simple action sent Michael over the edge and he convulsed, pulling out, pressing his face into Luke's chest, and squeezing him in a tight embrace as he came, gasping like a fish out of water. They collapsed on the bed in a wet, sticky, mess, snuggling together beneath the previously pristine sheets, as Michael whispered,  
"Luke... I love you."  
"I-I love you too, Michael." Michael kissed the boy in his arms on the cheek and forehead, planting one last peck on his nose which made him giggle as he drifted to sleep, sighing softly as he started to snore quietly.


End file.
